A Prussian's reward
by fangthewolf
Summary: England want's to thank Prussia for the help he gave Britannia over the years... PWP, be warned!


It was such a delicious sight.

In front of him, standing ready with a crop in hand and the sexiest police uniform he had ever seen, was a very horny England. He was amazed that he hadn't already cum at the sight. The strain on his pants was torture, and England knew it, which was why he was just standing there, giving him a wonderfully dirty look while twirling a crop in his hands and licking his lips.

A devilish smirk found a place on his face and Prussia groaned in pleasure at the Brit, a smirk of his own creeping onto his face. He stood up, walking dangerously slowly towards his partner, before stopping a few centimetres in front of him, placing his hands on the Brit's hips while he chuckled lightly under his breath. England smiled and parted his lips, moving closer to Prussia so that he could dart his tongue out and lick his Prussia's lips before laughing gently against them.

"I am so very glad that you could make it, Gilbert. I have been meaning to… reward you for all the help you have given Britannia over the years… "

Arthur look up at him through half –lidded eyes, a cloud of lust making the forest green quickly turn darker. Gilbert moved the smaller body closer to his, softly rubbing their hips together and causing a sweet friction between the two.

"A reward? I wonder what that will be…"

He chuckled lowly at the end, a similar cloud of lust darkening his blood red eyes. The blond rolled his eyes, placing his hands on the albino's chest and leaning further up, rubbing their lips together in an almost-kiss.

"You know bloody well what the reward is, Prussia."

Arthur closed the tiny gap between them, giving him a few short pecks on his lips before opening his mouth slightly, allowing him to take the taller man's bottom lip into his mouth and suck on it, dragging his teeth along it until it fell from them. Gilbert moaned quietly, tilting his head down and connecting his lips with Arthur's in a short kiss. Arthur smirked and opened his mouth, waiting for the other to claim it as his. Gilbert grinned before dipping his tongue into the wet cavern, sucking on the other muscle inside it and fighting for dominance in the smaller man's mouth. Arthur soon gave in, moaning as Gilbert used his tongue to press into all the sweet spots in his mouth. Gilbert eventually pulled back, a thin line of saliva connecting the two, before he moved down towards the blonde's neck.

Arthur moaned when Gilbert sucked hard on the side of his neck, a small red mark forming as soon as it had been let go. He kissed lower and lower down his neck until he came to the collarbone. Gilbert grinned and bit harshly on it, drawing blood and a pleasured yelp from the Brit. He lapped up the blood and sucked on the wound, causing Arthur to moan loudly and arch his back towards the larger body. Gilbert lifted his head back up and kissed Arthur forcefully while unbuttoning the police jacket. He growled lowly when he got stuck and ended up ripping it off causing buttons to fly everywhere. He wasted no time on finding the perk nipples that were just waiting to be abuse, talking one in between sharp teeth and the other in a tight grip. Arthur hissed in pain before moaning wantonly when the albino sucked and flicked the buds, staring at the blonde's every reaction and feeling the moans go straight to his already hard member.

He growled again, opening the button on Arthur's trousers and unzipping them, yanking then off in one fluid motion. He shoved his hand into the underwear and gripped the throbbing member inside tightly, slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft.

"F-fuck…"

The blonde moaned again, louder and more needy this time, as he begun to feel his legs give way. Gilbert, predicting this, lifted up the Brit and carried him to the old, creaky bed, dumping him on it none too lightly and straddling his hips. Arthur frowned at him and leaned up, using his elbows as support.

"T-too much…"

Gilbert grinned at him and laughed, using one finger to push him back down.

"Needy today, aren't we?"

Ddespite his mockery he took of his top and trousers as quickly as he could, throwing them into some forgotten corner to be found later. Right now, all his attention was focused on the heap of sweating Englishman underneath him. He rubbed his hands up and down the other's chest, dragging his nails over his nipples and begun thrusting against the erection held captive in the union jack boxers. Arthur moaned in anticipation and bucked his hips up, meeting every harsh thrust with one of his own.

Eventually, Gilbert grew bored of the lack of friction and lifted his body up, putting all his weight on his knees as he took off both his and Arthur's boxers. They moaned in union when the cold air hit their erections, a wave of relief hitting the two of them like tidal waves. Gilbert reached over the side of the bed and picked up a bottle of lube, squeezing some out onto his fingers before placing them at his lover's entrance. With a nod of approval from the Brit he thrust them all in, the entrance being an easy one since the hole was already loose from their last round just a day before.

He thrust them in and out, hitting the spot he knew oh-so-well over and over again, getting sweet moans from the blond. Once he was done he put some more lube on his shaft, moaning at the coldness of the gel against his steaming hot erection. He roughly flipped Arthur onto his stomach, lifting the small ass into the air and thrusting in before the Brit had any time at all to get used to it. Arthur let out an ear-piercing scream as he was roughly thrust into, the screams soon turning into pleasured moans as he got used to the position and the intrusion.

He gripped onto the bed sheets in an attempt to stop himself from moving too far at the power of the Prussian's thrusts. Gilbert moaned quietly and panted as he continued, his eyes open half way so that he could see his partner's reaction to his thrusts. A hot feeling soon flew through him, causing him to pick up his speed and to reach around the underside of the blond to grab his weeping erection. He pumped the shaft to the same time and power of his thrusts resulting in the Brit to be stimulated into orgasm.

"PRUSSIAAAAAAA!"

He screamed as he came, flopping down helplessly on the bed as he waited for the Prussian to finish. Gilbert came with a grunt not long after, his seed filling the Brit before he pulled out and collapsed next to him.

"H-how… d-did you like your r-reward?"

Arthur asked as he came down from his high. Gilbert laughed, dragging the smaller into his arms and kissing the top if his forehead.

"The best reward I've ever had. If I do something good again, do I get more?"

Arthur laughed and snuggled into the albino's chest, feeling drained and wanting to sleep.

"Maybe, ok? Maybe…"

And with that the two soon fell asleep.

Germany sighed as the two finally went to sleep. He was ok with their relationship by all means; he just wished that they could be a bit quieter….


End file.
